


Guess Who's Coming At Lunch

by JLPierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Smut, Workplace Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/pseuds/JLPierre
Summary: When a bad start to the day leads to a very pleasant lunchtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

**Summary:**  When a bad start to the day leads to a very pleasant lunchtime.

**Notes:**  In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the Lemonade collection.

All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.  
Thank you to my beta,  **fairystonelove**  for her time and work on this story.

* * *

**Guess Who's Coming At Lunch**

_**Quills & Parchment Lemonade Comp:** RUNNER UP - I should not have read that at work (Best Workplace Smut). JUDGES AWARD - Best Established Relationship_

* * *

Draco watched from the doorway as she glared through him, her hair crackling on end from her fury, not being able to help himself as he smirked knowingly at her. Hermione wrenched open the briefing room door with the intention to slam it shut, fully demonstrating her anger at not only him but the people who were objecting her. Somehow, his shoe caught it before it closed, his eyes glancing at the others who weren't paying much attention as he followed.

She had been pissed before the meeting, never mind now. Maddened by his lack of empathy to her worries before the meeting had even begun, his hands scaling over her body as she tried to explain it all that morning. His lips were making work of her jaw as she battered him away during her mid-morning cup of rage, or she called it, coffee.

It wasn't how he liked to leave their home, or leave her. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to be left either, all tense and irritable. She was far more compassionate when she had been seen to, her worries taken away by him. Especially when this meeting was so important to her, to them really, but he chose not to give others the chance to weigh him down with their opinions. He had spent far too long allowing others to guide him with their perception of him, but not now, not when he had found happiness in the bleakest of times.

The last time he had seen her this mad it had cost him. Too stressed to allow him to take her for dinner, but too tense to really enjoy a meal at home, she ended up nearly throwing him through the wall and bit his lip to the point it bled. While he wore his wounds with pride, he'd rather have unscathed sex with his fiancé, even if the memory of that evening made him hot under the collar.

Draco had quietly closed the door behind him, leaving the half-brained idiots behind in search for Hermione. He found that most of his working day was spent walking around after her, whether he had caused her to storm off or another. That, with various other roles as her former boyfriend-turned-fiancé, had become a part of his working life and he noticed without complaint, that their working relationship had morphed somewhat into their personal relationship. Her usual need to demand him around, her asking him to do trivial things or the hand on hips glare she gave him when he offered a suggestion. It was precisely how it was at home, and while the younger version of him would have scowled, this older, more mature version of him loved it far too much, knowing it was far easier to allow her the idea that she was in charge.

They were not conventional, they were not a very liked as a couple, and while he didn't care, she did. It had been rough, meeting after meeting about their ' working relationship' only intensifying when he had asked the question that had been burning the end of his tongue for weeks. While her answer had been yes, he was unsure if that would still be her answer after his 'lack of support' in the HR meeting she had stormed from and that he was now pacing after her from.

Hermione threw him a glance as he followed behind her, the ever obedient lap-dog he mused to himself as she scowled before huffing, rather attractively, to her office. Draco didn't miss the subtle looks of empathy he got from his colleagues, the sympathetic 'you ok?' masks that had lowered as they sought gossip, wondering if he'd be stripped down and given a telling off. Unaware of how stripped down he would actually be.

"Cancel my meetings,  _all of them_ ," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth as she swung open her office door, a playful smile spreading on his lips as he nodded obediently. "I don't want company, I don't want lunch, and I don't wish to be interrupted."

" _Loud and clear, Granger,_ " he retorted with a sarcastic salute as she growled before slamming the door in his face.

Draco counted to five. That was all she ever needed before he could slip in, charm the door and then charm her. It was exactly how it had all started, one stressed out Deputy Minister and a new aftershave combined with her office, and she was on him like a Hippogriff on raw meat. He wouldn't deny that it was intended to remain a sexual relationship but quickly, it became so much more. Six months later from their first rendezvous and he was half living with her much to her close friend's dismay. Was Draco bothered? Not even in the slightest. To be truthful their disdain for him heightened his need to touch her, making for some steamy evenings once the emerald embers died from them floo'ing home.

But this time, Draco knew that five seconds wouldn't be enough. She would be embarrassed, dejected and most of all furious at the way she had been spoken too. He could almost hear her angry thoughts about being talked down to like she was a child, so he thought it was safer to give her longer.

He opted to give her another five seconds for good measure, just to make her worry, make her want him even more than usual because he knew how frustrated she was, a prior interruption stopping her from reaching her pinnacle before her meeting.

"Took you long enough," she spat as he entered her office, her feet pacing the carpet as he gently closed the door. Her hair down around her shoulders, the pin that had been barely holding her curls under control given early retirement. "You are usually in here flapping around me like -"

"- You never usually complain about how _long_  it takes me," he seductively smirked.

Hermione paused in her pacing, shooting him a look of disgust, her hair crackling around her. With a scowl, she hissed before continuing with her four paces forward, turn on her heel, four paces back - the annoyed Granger pace as it was respectfully known as.

"Original.  _How bloody original of you_ ," Hermione replied bitterly.

He had to snort, and he did, her eyes flashing in anger at him but he was quite familiar with the particular look, it was familiar. With a smirk, he spoke once more, "I also do not flap, I just… tell you what you have, to hear." Moving closer to her as he clutched her shoulders, "are you prepared to listen to what I have to say?" Halting her in her pacing as she met his eyes, a silence filling the air that he took as an answer, "you, need to relax."

"Not  _fucking_  likely," Hermione snarled as he moved her backwards, the back of her legs meeting the desk with a grunt as she sat on the edge through force. Draco would have usually shown surprise at her profanity, but instead let it slide, rather liking the word roll off her tongue. "They are unbelievable! As if I, 'war heroine' would be compromising not only my work but the image of the Ministry, over my marriage to you. They talk to me like I am some child who does not know what they are doing as if I had been under some intoxicating spell to agree to marry you… It is fucking barbaric! I, for one, think that our marriage shows how times have changed -"

"- Granger," he breathed before letting a sigh fall from his lips, wishing heavily that he had not let it slip, watching as she folded her arms. He raised one hand to massage his temple, the other mimicking the movements on her shoulder in the hope of relaxing her. "Who cares what they think? Who cares what anyone, thinks?"

"I do Draco. I do!"

"We, are  _alone_ ," he purred as the line in her forehead only deepened. "You have no meetings; no one is going to disturb -"

Her eyes rolled as he continued to rub her shoulder, "I'm not exactly in the -"

"- Stop, playing hard to get," Draco teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I hardly think that I am playing anything -" she hissed in response.

"- Re...  _lax,_ " he darkly teased as he ran his hands up her neck, leaving goosebumps against her skin as he moved one hand into her hair, tugging her head backwards making her neck available to his lips. He pressed them gently against her skin, lightly calming her so she'd be less inclined to argue with him, grazing his teeth against her secondly as he earned a low moan for his efforts. "When have you ever needed permission to do anything?"

A devious smirk began to rise over the witch's lips, "you may have a point."

"Don't I always?" His lips were pressing against her neck once more as he felt heard a low moan in her throat. "If it pleases them," his lips moving to her jaw, "I can always work for Potter."

He felt her fingers reach for his neck, yanking his head up to face her, "you'd work for Potter, to marry me?"

"I'd at least consider it," Draco smirked as she pulled him into a searing, passionate kiss that almost took his breath away. Dominant Granger was not a Granger he had met or was equipped for, but he was always willing to learn.

Cupping her head possessively, hardening the kiss against her lips not afraid this time of breaking her, knowing she wasn't a fragile as she usually led him to believe. He could feel her surprise at his new assertive behaviour, running his tongue the full length off her lips as he tugged her closer to him, feeling her arch her back, so her core was closer to him.

"Will you charm the door?"

Licking her lips, tasting the sweetness of her tea upon them before grasping her tighter. " _No_ ," Draco replied simply, knowing his response would irk her and chose to latch onto her lips once more before she spoke.

He found that he couldn't let go her lips, usually, hell bent on making her moan than enjoying each part of her, but this time felt different. It felt raw, it felt pure and real, and as he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging on strands, he did it with more care but more dominance. He took her breath like he needed it to quench him, he traced her lips as if it was the last time he'd kiss them and while he knew that not to be true, the fleeting thought only made him hungrier for more of her.

"Get on the desk Granger," he hissed as she broke her lips from his, his eyes taking in their pink swollen, fuller form.

"What?"

"Get.  _On the fucking desk_ ," Draco ripping his robes from his shoulders revealing a pressed shirt and trousers underneath, seeing her swallow. "We don't have time to go home -"

"- But anyone could..." she began to hesitate as he silenced all of her doubts with his lips, not wanting to lose her from this moment, not willing to wait until they got home. Not prepared to lose this.

"Just...  _Please_ ," somewhat begging as he gestured to where he'd like her, "the desk… Please Hermione," Draco whispered this time as he felt her shudder in the apprehension of his request.

His hand slid up her thigh, the other lifting her gently as she slid more onto her furniture, using his body weight to push her down on the desk as he stole her breath. His fingers traced circles up her thigh, hearing her breath hitch in her throat as he tried to defuse the smirk growing on his lips at the sound. It was so loud in the silence of her office, nothing to disturb them and nothing to take his attention from her. Draco traced one finger over the side of her hip, feeling the silk of her underwear, an apprehensive gulp as he noticed her flick her eyes to the door.

"Relax," he whispered again, sliding his tongue over her swollen mouth before biting down softly on her lower lip.

He traced his finger over the silk covering her slit, a low hiss escaping from her as he sucked defiantly on her neck, marking her as his, making her groan at his touch. He felt her moan as his hand moved up to the band of her knickers, carefully moving the fabric over the back of his hand as he felt her desire for him on her fingers.

The sweet gasp as he slid one finger into her, her eyes meeting his, wide and full of electricity. Moving against her velvet flesh as her lips shaped into an O, her head tilting back slightly as his hand supported her arched back.

"Are you going to relax?" He whispered, feeling her tense around his touch as the pad of his thumb swirled over her nub.

Hermione's breath shuddered, "stop... talking Draco -"

"- Malfoy," he corrected between sucks of her neck, moving down to her collarbone, licking her flesh. "It is Malfoy when I do this to you."

"Oh sweet Godric," he heard her whisper as he circled his finger inside of her, feeling her thighs contract either side of him. His erection hardening in the tight constraints of his trousers, his need for her growing with each moan and mew that escaped her lips.

Slipping his hand from her, her head lifting as she looked at him full of confusion, his hand grasping the silk edge before snapping it clean from her milky skin. The flinch that came from her only further excited him, the fact he could tell that she had swallowed her berating words at his dis-care for her underwear proved that he could continue. He slid her down to the edge of the desk once more, fumbling his fingers from behind her back for his wand as he silently cast a locking charm on the door, her eyes sparkling with simmering embers now and not the uncontrollable fire they once were, desire apparently raging through her skin and nerves.

"No interruptions," he darkly spoke as he was sure she swallowed. "I am having you on your desk if it's the last thing I do."

"Better make it snappy," her eyes rolling to his hand clutching her underwear as he threw them to the floor.

He unbuttoned her shirt, helping her peel her arms from it as he left hot peppered kisses against her skin. Secondly, lifting her white vest up over her head quicker than the removal of her shirt, leaving her exposed breasts on show as he raised his brow at the lack of a bra.

"Naughty," he whispered as she blushed furiously. Her mouth opening to defend herself as he took one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over the edge before taking it gently between his teeth. "I like it," he whispered to relax her.

His hands moved down her hips to where her bunched up skirt was, deciding that he rather liked her wearing it and didn't make any effort to remove it. Sliding his palms over her legs as he lifted them up, them up, lowering himself, so her knees bent over his shoulders.

Draco knew what was to come, even after their time together she still blushed at this position, no matter how often he had told her not too. His fingers were teasing the side of her hips, relaxing her as he kissed her bare stomach, feeling her legs tense.

"You, are sexy," his head slipping down to the top of skirt covered thighs, "you are strong," moving his lips down to the side of her thigh, barely kissing the skin. "You, are the boss," moving inwards as he traced her slit with his tongue, feeling her hips buckle as if she had been tensing for it. "But most of all," he said between a flick and a kiss of her core, "you, are so beautiful," sliding one finger into her as he licked her hardening nub, "and... you are mine."

Draco breathed against her before kissing her flesh once more, the writhing of her hips against him as he tried to ignore the pulsating movements in his trousers. He took a broad sweep of her velvet with his tongue, a sweet ache for him filling her as he ran his tongue over her again, a loud moan unearthing from her. This was all about her, and he wanted her to enjoy this, to relax and not think, teasing her with his finger as he swept over her sensitive area with the end of his tongue.

He didn't need to look at her to know her head was thrown back, her eyes either wide staring at the ceiling or closed and fighting letting go. Her nails would be scratching into the wood of the table, not caring for splinters or scratch marks. He knew this because he had watched her come undone so often that it was his favourite memory. He loved how free she was, how completely un-Hermione she was when she was with him.

Her body was tensing. Her thighs were tightening around him as her core became slick now as he circled his tongue on her nub, feeling her tighten her walls around his fingers, her attempt at silenced gasps filling the air and making it harder for him to concentrate.

"Relax... and enjoy," he hissed at her as he swept his tongue over her and felt her hips give way. She was shaking as she let him undo her, his fingers being coated in her, her hand at some point having found his head as she moved down to his chin, tugging him up.

"Fuck me."

Draco frowned, "What?" Never having heard her say it like that.

Her hands were pulling him up as she moved to his trousers, undoing them with shaking hands, freeing him from his restraints as she met his eyes, "fuck me, on this desk before I change my mind."

Draco didn't need a second invite, nodding slightly as he captured her mouth, her lips attacking his uncaring for once where he had just been. His fingers grasped her leg, tugging her around him as he pushed her down, her back making contact with the wood but she didn't seem like she cared. He did a small flick of his hips knowing how sensitive she'd be in this position, the hiss from her lips giving all the confirmation he needed as he, dressed in just his shirt and her dressed just in her skirt, slid into her with abandon.

He had to shut his eyes as he thrust into her, feeling as if this was the first time he had ever had the unruly witch. Her lips moved to his jaw, nipping and licking at his skin as he slid out before filling her slowly, feeling her tremble at his slow movements, her body beginning to take over, grinding intensely into his hips. He gripped the edge of the desk, pulling himself into her at a new angle, a new wave of slow-burning desire through his body as her irises changed coloured before him.

"Oh, sweet fuck," he groaned as her walls clenched their warmth around him in a new way, one hand moving to grip her waist possessively, almost bruising her. With a shuddered breath he withdrew, filling her once more much faster as she cried out in shock, buckling her hips, tensing around him as he saw speckles of white light beginning to blind him.

Never, in his time of sleeping with her turned dating her, had it ever been like this. It was as if a new part of them had awakened through the disagreement with their management as if her being told no had unlocked a part of her that just wanted to scream –

"- Y ...y _es_. Oh, Merlin yes!" She cried as he drove into her harder, her nails digging into his back as he met her hips with each thrust. He could feel it, the knot in his stomach as he latched his lips onto hers for one more searing, breathtaking kiss as he increased his pace one final time, enjoying the delight of each moan and cry from her delightful lips.

The knot was tightening to a point he could feel it breaking, her legs wrapping around him as her walls tightened and contracted against him. Her back was arching off the desk as he grasped her hips, hitting her roughly but she seemed to welcome the new intrusion. Almost all of their bodies were touching, the knowledge of this making him tighten deep within. With a flick of his tongue over her hardened nipple he felt her buckle, her cry painting the room in vibrancy as he came with her, blinding light covering his vision as his body lit on fire, his hips slamming into hers once, twice more as he lost his breath. His fingers were scratching the wood from her desk with a final thrust of pleasure as her body convulsed against him, his hips slowly to a near stop, unaware up to this point how far his head had thrown back until he looked down at the wicked witch before him.

Hermione's breathing began to normalise, her body quietening from a shuddering to a tremble as he placed a single soft kiss upon her lips.

"Relaxed?" He asked.

"Not even close," she smirked as she slid to her feet, pushing him against the desk with a glint in her eye. "I think I need an extended lunch…"

"I think, as your  _secretary_ , I can arrange that," Draco smirked as she licked her lips.

Hermione bit the bottom of her lip, sliding the palm of her hand over the top of his thigh as he held his breath at her touch, "I knew hiring you was a good choice."

"You flatter me, Granger."

* * *

**xox**


End file.
